


Don't Go Out Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Suicidal Thoughts, healing magic making things worse, please someone write some comfort, shadow sex, shido's palace is an unending nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt: Shadows/Akira, gangbang, nonconJoker learns in the worst possible way that even the simplest task in Shido's palace shouldn't be undertaken without backup.





	Don't Go Out Alone

**Author's Note:**

> please, please heed the tags. tbqh, i finished this mostly to purge intrusive thoughts. it's ugly and miserable and not at all meant to be a fun, sexy kinkmeme fill. if someone finds it within themselves to write a comfort followup to this, i welcome it with open arms.

It was a stupid mistake. Stay in the safe room, he'd said. You're all exhausted, I'll get the last two doors open myself and then we'll go, he'd said. And he went out alone. It was a stupid mistake, and now he's going to die. He’d been just an inch too careless, leaping for the shape of a shadow as he rounded the corner, and instead of landing on its back and ripping its mask away, he'd taken a club to the side of the head and fallen. Two quick blasts of electricity and some sort of spell that made him dizzy and cut him off from… feeling or doing something he can't put his finger on now, and he's helpless. There were three of them and they'd taken away his cloak and daggers and gun, all his safety net ripped off and tossed into a pile behind a statue of that sick fuck Shido.   
  
The one that isn't pinning down his arms or legs looms over him with a knife. _His_ knife, fuck. It cuts straight down both sides of his pants and cuts off his belt, the blade leaving gashes down both his hips.  
  
Oh good. They’re going to torture him first. Nothing can be quick and easy in his life, can it? Not even fucking dying.   
  
The masked, blank-eyed, not-really-men pinning him to the floor move just enough that the first one can strip off what’s left of his clothes and shackle his arms and legs so tight it chafes. They leave his gloves and boots. Cute. He thrashes when they get off his back, tries to sit up and pop his shoulders out of joint so he can get the cuffs off, tendons be damned. But there seem to be restraints holding his elbows and knees together too. Even that trick won’t work. Fuck. As one of them yanks him up to drag him down the hall into a nearby suite, he feels a heat on the back of his neck, and the cuts on his legs abruptly stop hurting. _I still have Tae’s healing patch on. Oh god, the others might actually notice and find me before these fuckers finish me off…_  
  
He’s flung roughly over the arm of a couch and his back and shoulders scream in pain from the restraints. He bites his lip to keep from actually screaming, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. Before he can start struggling again, he feels another spell hit, something that drains the strength from his muscles and leaves him pliant and dizzy. He tries to brace for the next hit of something--a knife to the gut? Electricity that burns away his nerve endings?--but his body won’t cooperate. It isn’t until they remove the shackles and one of them grabs his head roughly and pries open his jaw that the possibilities reach his addled brain.   
  
 _Oh no no no no no_ \--but it’s already yanking at his hair and shoving its cock into his mouth, thrusting against the back of his throat. He gags but can’t puke, can’t bite, can’t move, can only just lie like a ragdoll, letting the thing fuck his throat while tears stream down his face from the pain and humiliation. Of course the guards in Shido’s palace would do this, of course, why the fuck had he gone out alone--there are fingers shoving roughly into his ass, barely slick with spit, and tries to thrash away from it even though his body still isn’t cooperating. The feeble movement just causes the the shadow to shove into his mouth harder. He chokes, can’t even scream, tears still streaming down as he struggles to even breathe. Finally it pulls out a little, leaving him coughing and gasping and sobbing.   
  
There are other shadows coming closer, pawing at his back, his ass cheeks, his hair. The fingers inside him are thrusting painfully deeper, faster. The first shadow slaps away one of the others and grabs his hair again, holding his head still as it thrusts its cock back into his mouth. He tries to scream, but the thing digs its nails into his scalp and slams hard into his throat, two, three times, and Joker is twisting, choking again as it comes. When the shadow finally pulls out of his mouth, he gags and coughs so hard his limp body jerks and quivers, and there’s a flash of screaming pain, like something’s in his throat’s torn loose--but the warm pulse of the healing patch soothes it away. He collapses back against the cushion, still coughing and sobbing. For a desperate moment, he wishes the patch were gone so he could choke on his own blood, that would be a quicker way to end it, wouldn’t it?  
  
The fingers in his ass are gone and something bigger shoves in hard, all at once, and the pain is blinding. He’s almost grateful for whatever this spell is that’s forcing his muscles slack. Every inch of it is fire inside him, and then it moves, setting a brutal pace into him, slamming his hips hard against the arm of the couch with every thrust, wringing a desperate cry from him every time. There are hands gripping his hips, holding him down even though he can’t move. Something is fondling and tugging at his limp cock, and he sobs again. The shadow’s thrusts into him speed up, driving inside hard, deep, quick-quick-quick and he’s screaming in pain… and then the warmth again, a wave of healing fire through his veins and all the pain recedes, his throat only a little sore, the stabbing pain deep inside him turning to the the familiar, aching stretch of hard fucking. The sudden rush of relief washes through him like pleasure, and to his horror, he feels his body reacting, his cock starting to swell against the thing’s hand. The shadow slams his limp body down against the upholstery and thrusts in deeper than ever as it comes inside him, a flood of its hot seed filling him up. He screams into the cushion. The shadow pulls out of him and his knees buckle, his aching body almost sliding to the floor. But one of them grabs him around his throat and hauls him up. Of course they’re not done yet.  
  
And of course, there are more of them in this room that he didn’t notice before--five in total, maybe? Seven? His tears are still falling and he’s seeing double. He struggles to breathe. The shadow that’s grabbed him hands him off to yet another one that locks its arms around his and hoists him up fully. It lets go of his throat and grabs his hips, hauling him up so that his aching, cum-dripping ass is lined up with its cock. It shoves in deep, as merciless as the first had been. But he’s slick with the first shadow’s load now, been put back together by the medicine in his veins, and it’s fucking him slow and deep instead of hard and fast. The creature holding his arms dips to suck and bite at his neck and shoulders, and it actually feels good and he hates it, hates himself for it, so much. He’s fully hard now, his cock bouncing against his own skin with every thrust, twitching and throbbing with every bite and bruise sucked into his skin. The shadow fucking him leans down to lick and suck one of his nipples, and he cries out hoarsely, helplessly. He can finally move a little now, but not nearly enough to get free. He locks his legs around the shadow’s waist to keep from falling, and lets it take him. The thought floats to the top of his head as he finally stops fighting-- _the others aren't coming to save me_. The shadows aren't going to stop until they're all spent or he's dead, whichever comes first. He snarls and tilts his hips up, letting the shadow’s cock slide into him more smoothly, thrusting back against it to try to make it come more quickly. Moving shifts the angle it’s fucking him at, and the thing’s huge cock is hitting him just right with each thrust now.   
  
He’s sobbing from brutal pleasure and sickening shame rather than pain now. He prays, desperately, that he doesn’t come from this. The shadow speeds up its thrusts, taking him hard and fast now until he’s writhing against both of them, grinding down against the cock inside him involuntarily. Another of the shadows shoves its fingers into his mouth and he sucks at them, feeling their length on his tongue and the teeth on his neck and the sharp nails digging into his hips, blood trickling from the scratches. There's another warm glow from the healing patch, and the last of the pain inside him is gone. He writhes and thrusts hard against the shadow again and tries to squeeze down on its cock as best he can. The thing backhands him across the face and he's seeing stars as it slams deeper and empties spurt after spurt of its monstrous cum deep in his ass. If there weren’t thick fingers holding down his tongue, he’d be screaming. From somewhere beside him, one of the ones watching him pushes close as it pumps its own cock, splatters more semen across his chest and belly. The fingers withdraw. The shadow pulls out of his ass and several hands lower him to the floor. He can move now, but his wobbly, aching muscles aren’t up to the job of supporting his broken body. He sprawls where he’s put, panting, legs spread, cum smeared across his body and squelching uncomfortably inside him. His traitorous cock twitches again, as though begging for more.   
  
A shadow kneeling near him laughs and shoves him over onto his belly before mounting him. A little mewling sob escapes him as this one, noticeably bigger than the others, slides its bulbous cock into his cum-slick ass. His whole body shudders as it fills him, but there’s no pain this time, only nauseating pleasure. It’s so, so thick, and his own cock is pressed into the soft, plush rug underneath him. He groans hoarsely, finding himself giving into reflex, rising to meet the shadow, something in his ugly, animal mind eager now to be filled. The thing laughs again and grabs him around the waist, dragging him up to his knees and slamming its cock into him so hard his head spins. His arms give out and he collapses back against the floor face-first into the rug, screaming with every punishing thrust. The other shadows are pressing close around him, jacking off to the sight of him, broken, filthy, howling and begging. He’s so hard the pain of it is starting to rival the pain of everything else, until one of the others surrounding him drags him up by his throat and starts to fuck his mouth, cutting off his screams. Mercifully, it only lasts for a handful of thrusts before it comes, choking him on its flood of foul, musky slime. He coughs and sputters out as much as he can. The one fucking him wraps a large hand around his cock and changes his angle of attack, the thrusts suddenly bearing down hard on his prostate, and then-- _fuck!_ \--he’s coming, coming so hard his whole body arches into it, his own screams ringing distantly in his ears as his vision goes white, the orgasm so rough and intense it’s more pain than pleasure. Absently, he notices that he's started crying again.  
  
His arms have given out, and his cheek is grinding roughly into the rug. The shadow keeps going as he shudders underneath it. It’s not going to stop, he knows, even as the last aftershocks tear through him, leaving nothing but horror coiling in his guts and the screaming pain of overstimulation. The thing slows its pace, pulling all the way out and ramming back into him again and again, slowly enough that he can feel every bump and ridge as it thrusts into his abused body, until finally, finally it's clawing at his shoulders and snarling in his ear, spilling another jet of hot fluid inside him. Another pulse of healing magic washes over him, and he pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, snarling back at his torturer. The enormous shadow is still fucking him through its climax, and he shudders and thrusts back against it until it finally pulls out with an obscene sound. He’s getting hard again already, and he strokes himself in shameful anticipation.   
  
Another one mounts him as soon as the last one moves away, fucks him fast and hard without preamble. He cries out again, back arching in pleasure this time as the shadow’s cock batters his prostate and he strokes himself in time with its thrusts. It claws at his hips, his ass, as it fucks him, finally grabbing him round the throat and squeezing until he’s choking and seeing stars, unable to scream. The red haze in his vision starts to burn its way throughout his body, pinpricking under his skin, his cock throbbing in time with the blood rushing in his ears. And then he’s coming again as he thrashes in the shadow’s grip, the pleasure of it ripping through him until the red haze turns to black for a moment, consciousness slithering away from him. He doesn’t notice the commotion nearby until something slams hard into the shadow still buried to the hilt in his ass and he’s thrown across the room, the side of his head grazing a table and nearly knocking him out.   
  
He’s choking and gasping for breath again, too desperate for air to parse what’s happening around him. But the scent of ashes and ozone cut through the air and there are voices, roaring, screaming, crackling--and then someone real, someone blessedly human, is close to him suddenly, wrapping him in his own discarded coat and pulling him into their arms, saying things he can’t quite make out, the fires of battle and the light of healing magic glowing around them both. 


End file.
